The xylene isomers are produced in large volumes from petroleum as feedstocks for a variety of important industrial chemicals. The most important of the xylene isomers is paraxylene, the principal feedstock for polyester which continues to enjoy a high growth rate from a large base demand. Orthoxylene is used to produce phthalic anhydride, which has high-volume but mature markets. Metaxylene is used in lesser but growing volumes for such products as plasticizers, azo dyes and wood preservers. Ethylbenzene generally is present in xylene mixtures and is occasionally recovered for styrene production, but usually is considered a less-desirable component of C8 aromatics.
Among the aromatic hydrocarbons, the overall importance of the xylenes rivals that of benzene as a feedstock for industrial chemicals. Neither the xylenes nor benzene are produced from petroleum by the reforming of naphtha in sufficient volume to meet demand, and conversion of other hydrocarbons is necessary to increase the yield of xylenes and benzene. Toluene commonly is dealkylated to produce benzene or disproportionated to yield benzene and C8 aromatics from which the individual xylene isomers are recovered. More recently, processes have been commercialized to transalkylate heavier aromatics along with toluene selectively to increase the yield xylenes from aromatics complexes.
The art teaches a variety of catalysts for the transalkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons. A wide range of zeolites, including mordenite, have been disclosed as effective transalkylation catalysts. Shaped catalysts, multiple zeolites, metal modifiers, and treatments such as steam calcination have been described as increasing the effectiveness of the catalysts. There is a need to improve catalyst stability and the conversion of heavy material.